Another Romance
by dresstea
Summary: Another love story between Misaki and Usui. Usual yet extraordinary.
1. Chapter 1

This story is originally made by the original author. Not mine! Story based on experiences LOL.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Romance<br>**_Chapter 1 ~ The Beginning of Everything~_

As usual, I walked around the school to see if the boys are breaking the rules or not. I was looking around but my sight was blocked by this man - someone who definitely is handsome; with his golden hair, brown eyes and a charming smile on his face but I would never be interested. At least that was what I thought.

"Sorry Usui-san, please don't stand at the center of the hallway like this. You blocked my view and everyone had difficulties walking through" said Misaki Ayuzawa to the man that was standing in front of her, Takumi Usui. The man looked at her strangely and moved a bit. Misaki got pissed but ignored him and walked away. But she quickly stopped when Usui asked;

"Where's my reward?" Misaki turned and with annoyed face, held her voice asked back.

"Pardon?" Usui smiled - smirked actually, answered.

"My reward of had moved from the center of hallway. At least a thanks wouldn't hurt."

What the hell is this man thinking?

"Thanks" Misaki turned and walked away. Keeping her distance as far away from him. The man chuckled.

"What a weird girl"

* * *

><p>It was only the first time Misaki met Usui at the start of the semester. Currently, there had been games of pulling ties at the school and Misaki was so angry about it. She entered her classroom and saw the boys were pulling each other's ties. They even pulled the girls' ties.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" Misaki's angry voice was heard by the entire class. Quickly the class went silence.

"So-sorry Pres…" they said, bowed, and run out of the classroom. Misaki sighed.

"What's wrong with pulling ties?" A voice shocked her. She looked at the voice's source and there stood the same man - Takumi Usui.

"Because it makes your uniform untidy and it is against the school rules." Misaki answered without hesitate. Usui looked at her tidy uniform and stretched his hand,

"But… What if the student council's president herself did the same?" Usui asked and pulled her tie until their distance was nearer. Misaki didn't move because of her surprise that someone was able to oppose her. But then she slapped his hands.

"Don't touch me" she said angrily.

"Who touch who? I only hold your tie. You're the one touching me by slapping my hand." Usui answered calmly, didn't take notice to Misaki's frustrated face.

"Fine! If you are picking a fight, don't do it a school! Do you think this is a proper place? And just so you know, what you did is very impolite!" Misaki said. Usui laughed and went away.

"Damn, what's with him?" Misaki mumbled and let him go cause she was still shocked - it was her first time beaten by other people especially a man. She felt so flustered. It was their first encounter.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed and interested in this first chapter I made :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Romance**

_Chapter 2 ~The Start~_

Since the incident happened, Misaki got more and more information about 'him'. The coolest & most handsome guy in the school, the smartest one as well. Even though she couldn't understand why he's so popular with his weird attitudes.

"Damn. Why he keep bothering me?" Misaki thought. She was walking in the corridor with an 'evil aura'. The boys quickly got out of her way because they were afraid of the president.

"Well, its quite fearing to see the president with her evil look" Misaki looked at the voice source and not other than Takumi Usui. Misaki's evil aura just got bigger and Usui laughed.

"Haha don't be too angry, president" Usui said and calmly and slowly approached the president. Misaki, with reflect put a 'defend' position.

"Don't be too protective president. I just want to..." and slowly with a fast hand, Usui pulled Misaki's tie—the second time. Misaki couldn't hold her anger and unconsciously pulled Usui's tie too.

"Now you know what it feels how your tie being pulled!" said Misaki with full of confident. But Usui smiled.

"I thought the president will show us good example and attitude and won't pull other student's tie." Usui said calmly. Some other students who saw the incident whispered each other. Misaki freezed—she was fooled, again. By the same man. I have enough!

Misaki kept quiet. She was very, very frustrated. Then slowly, she tidied Usui's tie.

"I apologize" she said, bow and walked away. Usui looked at her, both in surprise and amazement.

"Wow, she is really weird" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"AAAAARGH. Damn it! What's wrong with that alien! Is he trying to inflitrate the school by trying to beat me as the president? Or he is just trying to pick me up?" Misaki shouted angrily in the student council's room-alone after school.<p>

"Well, actually I'm just interested at you. That's all." Usui appeared from the door.

"Wha-?"

"CLICK!" Usui locked the door.

"! What are you doing?" Misaki said, in confusion of what he just said.

"Am I not clear enough? I am interested in you." Usui smiled.

* * *

><p>Yahoo! I am finally able to create stories from my cellphone :3 am so happy XD<p>

Hope all of you guys can enjoy my story *bow* thank you C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Romance**

_Chapter __3__ ~The __First_

"W-what are you trying to do?! Why did you lock the door?!" Misaki shouted in anger, and mix of confusion and a bit of fear. She stood up, and was trying to show that she wasn't defendless. Usui chuckled.

"Well, what do you think I will do?" He smirked and walked towards Misaki. Misaki put up a defend position.

Usui slowly put his hands on Misaki's table and leaned his body on the table. He unbuttons his first and second button on his shirt. Misaki's face became red.

"W—w..why.. Eh w—what are you doing unbuttoning your shirt?!" Misaki panicked.

"Hmm?" Usui smiled.

"Why? I don't do something wrong aren't I?"

"Y—you should keep your shirt tidy!" Misaki answered trembled. She didn't really know what to do facing him.

"But I think you know what I mean by unbuttoning my shirt, right?" Usui smiled and touched Misaki's cheek.

"W—whaa.." Misaki couldn't move. She blushed and her face was all red. Never a man dares to come near to her as Takumi Usui.

Then, moments later the silence was broken by Usui's laughter.

"You're so funny. It's so fun to tease you" Usui laughed, he seemed very happy. Misaki's red face was slowly gone. First she was confused, but then her face became red again—not because of embarrassment, but of anger.

"You..." She said slowly, hitting the table until it cracked a bit. Usui smiled, excited being able to tease Misaki.

"What? You think I will do something to you? Haha, I didn't think about that EVEN for a second. Well then, see you tomorrow, Ms. President" Usui smirked and went off. But before he was able to reach the door. A book hit his head—very hard. But Usui just laughed and ran.

"Youu... WEIRD-CRAZY-PERVERTED-ALIEN!"

I hope this story will be able to make readers see through Misaki and Usui' characters :3

Hope you enjoy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Romance**

_Chapter __4__ ~And then~_

Misaki came home, closed the door loudly, and stomped to her room. Her sister and her mother watched her passed by from the kitchen.

"What happened to Misa-chan lately, eh?" asked her mother. Her sister, Suzuna only shook her head and continued cooking.

AAAAH!  
>I'm so ashamed of myself! How could I, a president of that former-stupid-boys-school be harassed by that stupid-perverted-alien!<p>

Misaki held her head high and cursed. Suddenly Suzuna called her.

"Nee-chan…let's have lunch after this riiiight…" Misaki calmed down, because after this she got to work, and it's her alternative to release stress.

"Alright, I'll be down for a second" Misaki answered.

Misaki ran to her workplace, a café at different town. Her boss greeted her.

"Hello Misaki" said her.

"Good afternoon boss" Misaki smiled.

"Hurry change your clothes, we need more staff. Ah, I do really wish there's someone who is as beautiful as you could help us" the boss sighed.

"Don't say that, I can handle more jobs–if you need it." Misaki answered.

"Hmm you're more than enough, Misa-chan. Eh there's a gorgeous guest there!" the boss went away. Misaki chuckled a bit and continued to change her clothes.

Misaki worked hard as usual and already forgotten about her terrible afternoon at school. Until–

"Hey Misaki" Honoka nudges Misaki.

"Hm? What is it?" Misaki asked her while she saw Honoka looking at a customer.

"Why are you staring at the customer like that? He might go away you know" Misaki said again.

"Uhm, I think it's him who is staring at you." Honoka answered and glanced at Misaki.

"Eh? Really?" Misaki turned her face to the customer. The tray she was holding fell and she was furious. That customer is… Takumi Usui!

Usui stared at Misaki, smiled, and waved a little.

_That alien!_

"Oh, is he your friend Misa-chan? No wonder he's been staring at you. He's so good-looking I must say" suddenly the boss popped up between Misaki and Honoka.

Misaki, whose face has turned all red, shouted.

"That alien is not my friend!" and that little racket made all of the customers turned their head to her.

Honoka and the boss were stunned. Misaki then quickly realized what she'd done and quickly apologized, and then ran to the kitchen. She got to glance at Usui and how she got angry again when he saw him laughing!

_That damn stupid annoying alien!_

At the back of the café,

Misaki controlled her breath as she breathed heavily because of her furiousness to Usui.

"I have to give him a lesson!" Misaki yelled to herself. When suddenly a shadow approached her.

"Who have to give lesson to who?" suddenly Usui appeared and leaned to the door, making it not passable.

"Wha..what are you doing here?! You really are an alien! You always appeared everywhere! I hate you!" Misaki was shocked and blabbered to Usui who only smiled and reached his left hand to the wall behind her. In sudden, Misaki realized she was trapped by his hand. Because her left and back side are walls and her right side was blocked by his left hand.

"Damn! What are you doing? You're just annoying me! If you said you're interested in me, it shouldn't have to be this way!" Misaki yelled at him and tried to break through. But Usui only made his face closer to her and whisper.

"But this is my way of showing how I am interested in you so much" he smiled.

Misaki, shocked and not realizing her face become red because of blushing.

"Wha–"

"Misaki?! What are you taking so long?" the boss loudly asked and open the door–very hard.

Usui's body got pushed closer to Misaki because of the opposite way the door open.

"Misa-chan..?" The boss was very surprised to see her, in an alley with a man in front of her and so close too.

"Misa-chan?! I don't know you have a boyfriend! I'm really sorry I disturbed both of you! I will go back" she said with a blushing face.

"No boss! This is not–" Misaki tried to approach her.

"Clang!" the door closed.

"Whew~ I just came and look at the mess you made." Usui said and rubbed his back which got knocked by the door.

Misaki growled and shouted.

"This is all because of YOU! YOU STUPID-WEIRD-CRAZY-PERVERTED-ALIEN!"


End file.
